Calvin in Oz
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Calvin finds himself in Oz after a freak accident with a snowmobile. I'm not going to give too much away though. Read and review, please!
1. Let it Snow

**CALVIN IN OZ**

**Calvin woke up one morning and sighed. He had a math quiz today, and unfortunately, substitute students weren't allowed. Same for substitute Hobbes. Today Calvin just decided he was going to avoid the rush with mom by just getting out of the bed right away. The moment he moved away the covers though, a chilly wind blew under his PJ's. Calvin shivered, and had hopped back in bed before he had even set a foot on the ground. Calvin cuddled himself up in his warm covers, and hoped maybe it would be so warm that he would catch a fever and not have to go to school today.**

**He squeezed himself around Hobbes' warm, furry body as he chattered. In an instant, Hobbes turned around and had let out a yell. "AAH! Your hands are freezing! Stay on your side of the bed!" Then he turned back around. Calvin blew out some air. No doubt about it – he could see his breath. He looked out the window. Suddenly, a wide grin spread over Calvin's face. There a thick icy blanket of white covering everything in sight. There must have been a foot of snow, and it was still snowing hard.**

"**IT'S SNOWING!" Calvin exclaimed, jumping out of the bed sheets and hopping on the bed. Hobbes got rocked because of this, and grabbed Calvin's ankle and tossed him out of bed. Calvin still maintained a wide grin. He changed into his clothes (Hobbes made a joke about his 'pink little butt', but Calvin ignored him), and dashed downstairs and frantically changed the radio channels.**

"**School has been cancelled today in the following schools…" the weather guy started, but Calvin didn't listen anymore. He was already changing into his snow gear and darted out the door, and he was guessing Hobbes would be coming out later. Suddenly, a hard piece of ice knocked Calvin on the head. Luckily, it was just about the size of those 'Ice-Away' tablets. Calvin went into the garage and grabbed his sled just as some more ice 'tablets' came raining down on him, along with much more snow coming down.**

**That's when Calvin noticed the neighbor's snowmobile. A wide grin spread over his face as he saw that the keys were still in ignition. Calvin turned the key and the snowmobile started up. Calvin got a bag from the kitchen and filled it with the ice that was falling. He got it heavy enough and put it in the snowmobile. Then Calvin attached his sled to the back of the snowmobile. Calvin sat on the sled and waved around the ice bag like a slingshot, before catapulting it into the snowmobile, right on top of the gas pedal. The ice caused it to stay down as the snowmobile, the sled, and Calvin flew down the snowy hills.**

**Calvin yelled happily. This was fun. Suddenly, the snow started getting thicker and it built up under Calvin's sled, and soon had covered Calvin's sled in snow, causing his lower body to be completely submerged under the freezing snow, but the snowmobile kept going. Calvin shivered as the snow built up to his arms. Suddenly, before the snow could reach his face, the snowmobile went over the large gap Calvin and Hobbes always braved, but it made the jump.**

**The problem was, the snowmobile had it's front part buried in the snow that was growing. The ice bag fell out and the sled flew over the gap now. But it didn't make the whole way and was now dangling over the ravine that seemed 300 stories to Calvin. It was really only 30 feet though. Calvin breathed heavily. The rope was starting to grow weak. Calvin decided he had to climb the rope or die. Trembling, Calvin grabbed onto the rope just as it broke from the sled. The sled crashed at the bottom and broke into splinters.**

**Calvin then heard a rocking sound. The snow started to give way around the mighty snowmobile. Calvin yelled in horror as the snowmobile fell from the ledge. Calvin let go of the rope and fell to the ground below, yelling all the way. Then it went black for him.**


	2. Attack of the Aliens

**CALVIN IN OZ - chapter two**

**Calvin found himself on some ground. Soon after that thought, he wanted to say to himself 'duh'. But soon, he realized that ground meant he wasn't dead. Unless heaven had grass. He pulled himself to his feet and found himself surrounded by knee-high people. He was reminded of an old story in which this big guy was tied to the ground by little guys. He wondered if he had gotten bigger or the people had become smaller.**

**Calvin glanced behind him, finding a snowmobile that was completely demolished, and finding a crushed body under it. '_I'd hate to be that sucker._' Calvin thought to himself.**

**Walking over to the body, Calvin found a cool green glowing wristwatch. It caught his eye, and reached out to grab it. He simply touched it, and the compound seemed to jump from the body's hand to his hand. It slowly formed around him, remembering Calvin of the old science fiction movies that he had seen while Mom wasn't looking. Soon it had covered him completely, and he started spin 'round and 'round and he screamed.**

**When he slowed to a halt, he was covered in a cool leather jacket, and he was wearing a cool leather jacket, like a motorcycle gang wore. He grinned from ear to ear, and showed off his flashy new costume.**

"**Ooh." One of the tiny men said. "He has transformed into the Secret Agent of the Odd."**

**Calvin raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey, I'm not odd."**

"**What would you call someone who drops out of the sky on a snowmobile?" asked the same little man.**

"**Who are you?" Calvin asked.**

"**We are the Munchkin Men." Said them all together, in an eerie voice to Calvin.**

"**Right. If you need me, I'll be on my way home." Said Calvin. Obviously the little men had shrunk because their brains had shrunk too. Geez, what a way to start off a day. Calvin slowly ventured off through a maze of cornfields. He was soon very lost.**

'**_Wow. This reminds me of the cornfield mazes we always go to at the fair._' Calvin thought. He heard some grinding and buzzing, and Calvin ran over. The corn was gone in a complete circle. A blue beam was shooting down from the sky and was sending electric sparks into a figure. Calvin followed the blue beam and found… an alien spaceship! Just what he was looking for.**

**Calvin studied. Looked close enough and low enough, he figured. He grabbed a corn cob and threw it with all his might at the giant spaceship. The beam flew everywhere, and started turning green. The spaceship went out of control, and the green locked onto Calvin and the other figure. He slowly levitated up through the tractor beam, when it turned red and spun crazily in circles.**

**The red was firing and a bolt of death ray was coming straight for him. He pushed the other guy out of the way and barely avoided the beam. He flew straight into another patch of cornfields and ran, with his new 'friend'. He was in another circle and stared up. Swarms of alien spaceships were zooming around and creating crazy circles in the corn.**

'**_This is so much better than a school day, any day!_' Calvin thought. Calvin was suddenly jolted by a zap of green and felt his body rip apart. He felt himself reform on an alien spacecraft. He ran down some corridors and found some aliens with that other guy.**

**Calvin decided to copy what those guys on karate videos do and acted like a master, copying moves and shouting out 'pig Japanese' phrases (that's fake words that sound like Japanese tongue). It was enough of a distraction for Calvin to grab his friend and shimmy past them.**

**When he reached an alien corridor, Calvin finally saw the new guy looked like Hobbes, except made of straw and wearing totally dorky overalls. Calvin decided he would call him the Scaretiger. Since he had seen Wizard of Oz a few times at his parents' requests, Calvin knew that this guy had no brain. And all the brains in those sci-fi movies couldn't talk, so apparently, this guy couldn't talk. He knew it made absolutely no sense, but decided that was his theory and he'd stick with him.**

**Pulling the Scaretiger behind him, Calvin found an alien spaceship and decided to have some fun. '_Even if this is a dream sequence, I can still have some fun._'**


End file.
